Baby, Please Believe to Me
by younlaycious88
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Saat Baekhyun mengetahui dirinya hamil anak Chanyeol, saat itu pula dia harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh. Benarkah Chanyeol memang berselingkuh? Dan siapakah selingkuhannya? Apakah ini akhir dari hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana nasib anak dalam kandunganny? Its story about CHANBAEK slight Chansoo with another EXO pairing [GS for uke]
1. Chapter 1

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Baby, Please Believe Me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol - Wu Baekhyun **

**Support Cast: Kim Joonmyeon - Wu Yixing **

**Kim Jongin - Park Kyungsoo **

**Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao **

**Oh Sehun - Wu Luhan **

**Kim Jongdae - Park Minseok **

**Genre: Hurt, Drama, Angst, Comfort**

**Rate: K+**

**Length: Twoshoot**

**Warning: GS for uke, OOC, klo ada typo harap dimaklumin hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja menatap nanar benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Dua strip berwarna merah terlihat jelas pada benda persegi panjang tersebut. Bukan hanya satu benda yang menunjukkan hasil demikian. Ya, seperti yang diketahui yeoja ini positif hamil. Namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahagia. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku memberitahunya? Bagaimana jika dia menolak mengakuinya? Atau memintaku mengugurkannya?"_ batin yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kesekian kalinya dia menarik napas. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, seandainya sebulan yang lalu dia dengan tegas menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Sekarang percuma menyesalinya, ibaratnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Menyesal tak akan mengubah apapun. Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"TOK TOK TOK" suara pintu kamar mandi diketuk.

"Baekhyunie, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Luhan menyadarkannya sudah hampir sejam dia berada di kamar mandi.

"Ne, jie. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Emmmm….Jiejie mianhe, sepertinya acara makan siang kita harus dibatalkan. Aku harus menyeleseikan sebuah urusan. Dan aku tak yakin apakah urusan itu akan selesei tepat saat jam makan siang." Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan masih pukul 10 pagi.

"Soal itu bisa kita ganti dengan makan malam nanti. Yang jelas aku ingin makan bersamamu hari ini. Ani, bukan aku saja tapi calon keponakanmu juga. Jadi setelah ini aku tak menerima penolakan. Tapi kau yakin baik-baik saja? Klo ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita padaku." tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan hanya untuk menenangkan hati jiejie tercintanya. "Aku baik-baik saja eonni dan baiklah kita akan bersama nanti malam. Di restoran favoritmu." Luhan senang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, setelah itu dia pun segera menghubungi restoran favoritnya untuk memesan tempat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, Park Chanyeol, pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir setahun ini. Dia telah memikirkan semuanya, jika kekasihnya itu menolak untuk bertanggungjawab maka dia tak akan memaksa. Dia hanya ingin memberitahukan kehadiran sang janin. Begitu Luhan mematikan smartphonenya, Baekhyun segera pamit.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pintu apartemennya. Luhan memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar mandi. Dia yakin adiknya benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Dia berharap ada petunjuk yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan adik bungsunya. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan, ketika masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melihat keadaannya yang berantakan. Testpack bertebaran di lantai kamar mandi. Dia segera mengecek testpack itu dan makin terkejutlah dia melihat hasil yang ditunjukkan, bukan hanya 1 testpack tapi semua yang berserakan di lantai. _"Baekhyun hamil?"_ batinnya. Segera dia menghubungi Baekhyun. Nihil! Smartphone Baekhyun tak aktif. Dia hanya dapat menarik napas pasrah menunggu kepulangan sang adik. Diputuskannya menghubungi Oh Sehun, suaminya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang namja masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul ½ 11. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan segera bangun dari dunia mimpinya. Pintu kamar sang namja yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol terbuka, seorang yeoja berkulit putih dan bermata bulat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang oppa dan keadaan kamarnya yang dapat dibilang cukup berantakan.

"PARK CHANYEOL! IREONNNAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo sang adik.

"Eunggghhh…5 menit lagi baby Baek!" jawab Chanyeol yang mengira itu suara Baekhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

"Aishhh! Kenapa aku harus dikelilingi oleh namja-namja pemalas." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Yahhh! Park Chanyeol! Ireonaaa apa kau tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini?" tak ada jawaban dari sang oppa.

"YAHHH! Kau ingin dijadikan bakpao oleh Xiu eonni? Bangunlah Park Chanyeol oppaku sayang! Sebentar lagi jam 11." Kyungsoo mengguncang badan sang oppa tak sabaran.

"Baby Baek kau berisik sekali, apa kau ingin menagih jatahmu eoh?" Chanyeol bukannya bangun malah menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Yahhh! Oppa pabbo! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Ahhhh kenapa suaramu begitu sexy di pagi hari?" Chanyeol masih belum sadar. Sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Yahhh! Aku ini.…." Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab dia sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dan Chanyeol.

"Kau? Siapa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua adik kakak tersebut.

"_Ehhh…siapa dia? Apa dia teman oppa? Atau kekasihnya? Tapi siapun dia, dia orang yang aneh."_ Batinnya. Sang oppa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Segera dia tersadar tujuan utamanya.

"YAHHHH! PARK CHANYEOLLLL IREONAAAA!" teriaknya tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"AWWW! APPOOO!" teriak Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menggumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melanglang buana. Merenggangkan badannya. Melihat ke arah jam. Membelalakan matanya.

"MWOOOO! Aishhhh! Aku terlambat!" paniknya, segera bangun dari ranjangnya tanpa memedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di lantai, dengan kecepatan angin dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar tiang kurang ajar! Bukannya menolong adiknya malah meninggalkan begitu saja, eoh? Ku doakan kau terlambat ke kantor dan dijadikan bakpao oleh Xiu eonni." Gerutunya.

Meski kesal dengan perlakuan oppanya, tak membuatnya mengabaikan keadaan sang oppa. Buktinya sekarang dia mulai sibuk merapikan kamar oppanya, meski tak jarang terdengar gerutuan dari bibir mungilnya. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang oppa yang telah memakai setelan kantornya.

"Ahhh Kyung mianhe tadi aku mendorongmu. Itu juga salahmu menganggetkanku. Dan kenapa kau tak membangunkanku setengah jam lebih awal." Kata Chanyeol sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang berserakan di atas meja kerja.

"Mwo? Park Chanyeol oppaku tersayang. Adikmu ini telah membangunkanmu daritadi tapi kau tak menggubrisku. Seharusnya kau jangan menyalahkanku. Aku bahkan tak protes kau tak menjemputku di bandara. Tadinya aku kira sesampainya aku di Korea. Oppaku tersayang akan menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat, jangankan pelukan hangat menanyakan kabarku saja tidak."protesnya

"Mianhe adikku tersayang. Oppamu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya memakai dasi.

"Aku seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membantu sang oppa yang kesusahan memasang dasinya. Biasanya Baekhyun yang membantunya memakai dasi. Tapi hari ini kekasihnya itu tidak datang dan memberi kabar sama sekali. Dia mengira mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk hingga belum sempat mengabarinya atau datang kemari.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi, aku sungguh merindukanmu Kyung." Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ishhh oppa….tak peka! Bagaimana bisa kau punya kekasih jika seperti ini terus?" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan sang adik. "Soal itu nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Jika tidak Xiu noona dapat menjadikanku bakpao." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, kemudian segera melarikan diri sebelum sang adik mengamuk.

"PARK CHANYEOLLLL! KAU KU DOAKAN BENAR-BENAR DIJADIKAN BAKPAO OLEH XIU EONNI!" teriaknya.

"AKU PASTI JADI BAKPAO PALING TAMPAN SEDUNIA." Balas Chanyeol diiringi suara pintu depan ditutup terburu-buru.

"Ishhhh menyebalkan! Mungkin aku harus mencarikannya seorang kekasih agar dia berubah. Atau mungkin sekalian calon istri!" Gerutunya. Seperti tersadar sesuatu dia pun segera mengejar sang oppa ke basement. Namun, terlambat karena mobil Chanyeol telah menghilang dari basement.

"_Menunggu manusia tiang jelek ini pulang sajalah baru aku memberitahunya."_ Batinnya seraya kembali ke apartemen sang oppa dan melanjutkan kembali kegiata bersih-bersihnya. Ketika dia membersihkan area sekitar pintu kamar Chanyeol, tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi. Dia menemukan testpack milik Baekhyun.

"MWOOOO?" pekiknya. Berusaha mencerna barang temuannya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Baekhyun. Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir daritadi. Dia benar-benar mencemaskan adik bungsunya itu. Sudah sejak jam 10 tadi Baekhyun pergi, hingga sesore ini belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangannya. Oh Sehun, suami Luhan, melihat kelakuan Luhan sekarang membuatnya makin cemas. Bukan hanya cemas pada sang adik ipar, tapi juga pada sang istri dan calon anak mereka. Luhan telah menceritakan semuanya ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Baekhyun tadi.

"Chagi, aku tahu kau mencemaskan Baekhyun. Tapi jika kau seperti ini. Aku malah cemas padamu dan calon anak kita. Pikirkanlah juga kondisimu. Bukannya aku tak mencemaskan Baekhyun, hanya saja aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan calon anak kita. Aku juga yakin Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja, dia hanya memerlukan waktu menenangkan dirinya sebentar." Kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan, kemudian menarik Luhan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan menarik napas beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sehun benar, seharusnya dia juga memperhatikan kondisinya. Dia juga seharusnya percaya pada Baekhyun bahwa dia tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Mianhe Hunnie. Aku hanya terlalu cemas dengan Baekhyun jadi mengabaikanmu bahkan kondisiku." Luhan memeluk Sehun, mencari ketenangan dan kehangatan.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau cemas karena menyayangi Baekhyun." Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan. Dan membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat.

"Kau belum memberitahukan Kris hyung dan Yixing noona masalah Baekhyun kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku rasa mereka jangan diberitahu dulu. Lebih baik kita tunggu mereka hingga kembali ke Korea." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Membenamkan diri kedalam pelukan Sehun.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau darimana saja? Aku dan Sehun mencemaskanmu." Luhan menatap miris adik bungsunya. Penampilan Baekhyun lebih kacau daritadi pagi saat dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Luhan akan mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, tapi Sehun menahannya. Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara tangisan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, dia menjadikan pintu sebagai sandaran. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Kejadian di apartemen Chanyeol tadi kembali terlintas di otaknya. Dia tak menyangka Chanyeol tega padanya. Setelah menghamilinya, kemudian selingkuh di belakangnya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol mengatakan dia sibuk dan waktu kebersamaan mereka berkurang. Ternyata sibuk berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Lelah menangis, Baekhyun bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan kea rah lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengambil koper, mulai memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Dia telah mengambil keputusan. Hal yang telah dipikirkannya sejak meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun memutuskan, Chanyeol tak perlu tahu soal kehamilannya. Dia mengubah keputusan awalnya. Percuma saja Chanyeol tahu jika pada akhirnya dia pasti menolak janin yang Baekhyun kandung. Kejadian tadi siang sudah cukup menjelaskan jawaban Chanyeol tanpa perlu ditanyakan langsung.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. "Annyeong aegy, aku eommamu." Katanya membuka percakapan dengan sang janin. "Mulai hari ini hanya ada kita berdua. Hanya ada kau dan eomma . Mungkin juga masih ada ahjussi dan ahjummamu, keluarga eomma." Lanjutnya lirih. Perlahan air matanya kembali turun. "Mulai hari ini, bersama-sama kita akan memulai lembaran baru. Kau tak usah kuatir tak akan punya appa. Ada Yifan Ahjussi, Suho ahjussi dan Sehun ahjussi yang akan menjadi appamu. Kau juga akan memiliki banyak eomma nantinya. Mereka pasti menyayangimu. Saat kau lahir nanti eomma akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Kau baik-baiklah di perut eomma sekarang. Eomma mencintaimu." Katanya mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Diusapnya kembali air matanya. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sambil menggeret kopernya. Dia menarik napas beberapa kali, menyakinkan sekaligus menguatkan dirinya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, pasti sanggup melewati semua ini dan keputusan yang diambilnya adalah yang terbaik. _"Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol! Terima kasih untuk hadiah terindah yang telah kau hadirkan dalam hidupku. Aku akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik. Selamat tinggal Seoul!"_ katanya dalam hati. Dengan mantap Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Di depan pintu kamarnya telah berdiri Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Baek, kau….."

"Jiejie, oppa, ayo kita berangkat ke Jeju."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BDY

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeongggggg Younha datang dengan FF baru. FF yang beda dari FF Youn sebelum-sebelumnya. Youn pengen coba genre FF yang beda nih dari FF Youn yang sebelumnya. Semoga aja tak mengecewakan readerdeul sekalian hehehhehe. Karena jujur aja Youn kuatir klo semua FF yg Youn buat genrenya gitu-gitu aja kalian lama-lama pada bosen baca nya. Makanya Youn putuskan mencoba genre baru hehehhe. **

**Maap ya klo Youn kebanyakan buat FF padahal ada 2 FF (Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? & BSBS/BaekSooBaek Show) yang lum Youn rampungkan. Dan soal kedua FF itu jangan kuatir pasti Youn seleseikan hehehehehe. Buat yang menantikan new chapter Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? Sabar ya. Youn masih rapat tertutup bareng Krisho untuk menguji si Sehun lagi wkwkwkwkwk, sedangkan yg BSBS udah update kemarin ^^**

**Baiklah daripada ntar banyak yang protes gara-gara Youn terlalu cerewet Youn permisi dulu deh hehehehe ^^**

**Sebelum pamit Youn ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini ^^*bow bareng Chanbaek***

**Penutupnya REVIEW aja dari kalian hehehehhe**

**Annyeongggg ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Baby, Please Believe Me!**

**(Chapter 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol – Wu Baekhyun **

**Support Cast: Kim Joonmyeon – Wu Yixing **

**Kim Jongin – Park Kyungsoo **

**Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao **

**Oh Sehun – Wu Luhan **

**Kim Jongdae – Park Minseok **

**Genre: Hurt, Drama, Angst, Comfort**

**Rate: K+**

**Length: 1 to End**

**Warning: GS for uke, OOC, klo ada typo harap dimaklumin hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu, namun rapat yang saat ini sedang berlangsung tidak menunjukkan akan segera berakhir. Chanyeol berulang kali melirik jam tangan dan smartphonenya berulang kali. Hampir seharian ini kekasihnya tak memberi kabar, bahkan semua pesannya dan teleponnya diabaikan sang kekasih, cemas itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tak biasanya kekasihnya seperti ini. Jika tak ingat ini merupakan rapat yang penting untuk perusahaannya, ingin sekali dia meninggalkan rapat dan segera terbang menemui kekasihnya.

Tak lama terdengar tepukan tangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut, satu persatu peserta rapat saling berjabat tangan dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Secepat kilat Chanyeol membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan berpamitan pada sang noona, Park Minseok atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Xiumin. Lalu melesat menuju apartemen kekasih tercintanya, Wu Baekhyun.

.

.

Sesampai di apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menekan password yang merupakan tanggal jadian mereka. Gelap dan kosong menyambutnya ketika membuka masuk apartemen tersebut. _"Aneh! Kemana Baekhyun?"_ batinnya. Dia pun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun kembali, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama, hanya masuk kotak mailbox.

"Hey, baby. Kau dimana? Kenapa seharian ini tak menghubungiku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Ku mohon segera hubungi aku! Aku menunggumu di apartemenmu. Saranghae Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah pesan lagi untuk Baekhyun, berharap akan sebuah balasan.

Dia memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang juga kamarnya jika menginap disana. Lagi-lagi gelap menyambutnya, mengabaikan itu semua direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang. _"Kau dimana Baek? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku merindukanmu!"_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah mansion mewah tepatnya mansion Wu, seorang yeoja duduk termenung memperhatikan hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Banyak hal terlintas di pikirannya, membuatnya sesekali menarik napas seolah dirinya dihimpit berjuta beban. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di rumahnya yang sesungguhnya, besok hingga entah kapan dia akan mengikuti sang eonni dan iparnya meninggalkan rumah ini, meninggalkan kota tempatnya lahir dan besar hingga menemukan cintanya dan kehadiran sang anak di dalam perutnya. Perlahan-lahan kenangan-kenangan lama berlomba memasuki otaknya.

Mansion Wu dulunya dihuni oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Wu, hingga 10 tahun lalu sebelum sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terjadi dan menewaskan orangtua dari Wu Yifan, Wu Yixing, Wu Luhan dan Wu Baekhyun. Seiring berjalannya waktu satu-persatu anggota keluarga Wu meninggalkan mansion itu yang menyisakan para maid dan tukang kebun yang bertugas merawat mansion itu. Hanya sesekali mansion itu ditempati oleh keluarga Wu, saat peringatan kematian orangtua mereka, saat ada acara penting yang mengharuskan mereka berkumpul atau saat liburan bersama. Baekhyun sebagai anggota keluarga Wu yang paling terakhir meninggalkan mansion ini, tepatnya 1,5 tahun lalu setelah sang kakak ketiga menikah.

"Baekhyun~ah!" panggil Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan yeoja itu.

"Wae, eonni?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Aku bawakan makanan untukmu." Kata Luhan sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja. "Dan aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu. Kau harus makan, ingatlah saat ini kau tidak hanya makan untuk dirimu saja tetapi juga calon keponakanku." Sambung Luhan. Diam, tak ada respon dari Baekhyun.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang kau butuhkan…..aku keluar dulu, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku dan ingat kau harus makan." Luhan pun beranjak keluar kamar. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, Baekhyun membuka suara menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Eonni….mianhe! Aku telah mengecewakanmu, ani, aku telah mengecewakan kalian, Aku telah membuat malu keluarga Wu. Aku benar-benar bodoh, aku hanya wanita bodoh yang telah membuat kalian kecewa dan malu….Mianhe eonni, jeongmal mianhe! Tapi aku mohon jangan minta aku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku. Meski dia belum lahir tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya…Mianhe!" Kali ini Baekhyun berbicara sambil menatap eonninya, air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan segera memeluknya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kenyaman kepada Baekhyun.

"Anak bodoh! Jangan pernah ucapkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu! Tak ada yang salah dengan calon keponakanku, tak peduli bagaimana kisah kehadirannya di dunia ini, dia adalah calon keponakanku, calon keluarga Wu yang baru. Di dalam dirinya mengalir darah keluarga Wu juga tak peduli siapa ayahnya. Aku memang kecewa padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu dan calon keponakanku. Lagipula yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau dan calon keponakanku, urusan yang lain akan kita urus jika kau sudah siap menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ahiya, soal Kris oppa dan Yixing eonnie kau tenang saja. Aku belum menceritakan pada mereka, kita tunggu hingga mereka pulang atau ya seperti yang kubilang tadi hingga kau siap."

"Eonnie….mianhe dan gomawo kau mau menerima kehadiran anakku." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jja, sekarang lebih baik kau makan dan setelah itu istirahat. Besok sebelum kita berangkat kau harus ikut aku memeriksakan twins Oh (Panggilan yang diberikan Hunhan untuk calon anak mereka) dan calon keponakanku ke dokter kandungan. Arra?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk, memaksa Chanyeol membuka matanya. Rupanya karena kelelahan, tanpa sadar dia jatuh tertidur. Matanya memeriksa keadaan kamar Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyunnya telah pulang. _"Tak ada yang berubah dari kemarin. Apa Baekhyun tidak pulang?"_ batinnya. Dia kemudian memeriksa smartphonenya, ada 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan dari Kyungsoo, namun tak ada satu pun pesan dari kekasihnya. Dicobanya kembali menghubungi sang kekasih, masih saja sama seperti kemarin.

"Baek, kau ada dimana? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Katanya lirih.

Dia kembali menunggu Baekhyun, masih berharap sang kekasih muncul di hadapannya. Setengah jam menunggu taka da tanda-tanda kepulangan Baekhyun. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

"CKLEK!"

Mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke depan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Aigooo..oppaaaa! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilan ato sekedar membalas pesanku? Yah! Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Penampilanmu benar-benar kacau. Yah! JAWAB AKU!' teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mian, membuatmu cemas." Kata Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo sudah hendak menyusul Chanyeol ke kamar, namun diurungkan niatnya. Mungkin oppanya sedang ada masalah dan belum mau berbagi dengannya.

"Oppa~ya….lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu dan kita sarapan. Aku tunggu kau di meja makan!"

Tak lama Chanyeol muncul di meja makan, Kyungsoo masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Tiba-tiba…..

"YAHHH! PARK KYUNGSOO! APA YANG TELAH SI HITAM ITU LAKUKAN PADAMU?" teriak Chanyeol dari meja makan sambil mengacungkan sebuah testpack ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi karena ini kau tiba-tiba pulang ke Seoul? Apa si hitam itu menolak bertanggungjawab?" cecar Chanyeol.

"YAHHH! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Yahhh! Mana mungkin ini milikku. Jelas-jelas ini sebuah testpack dan tak mungkin aku yang hamil."

"Siapa perempuan yang telah kau hamili itu."

"Mwo?"

"Kemarin saat aku berusaha membangunkanmu ada seorang perempuan datang kemari. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Saat aku bertanya dia tak menjawab, hanya memandang kita dan kemudian pergi. Ketika aku membersihkan apartemenmu, aku menemukan itu di tempat dia berdiri. Pasti itu punya perempuan itu. Aigooo…oppa aku tak menyangka kau ckckckckck….."Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Yah! Kau sedang tidak mencoba membohongiku kan?"

"Jika memang aku yang hamil dan Jongin tidak mau bertanggungjawab, aku pasti akan memilih untuk menghilang. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa hamil, calon adik iparmu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan dokumen-dokumen tercintanya dibandingkan dengan adikmu yang cantik ini. Hahhhh sepertinya sudah nasibku dikelilingi oleh namja-namja pecinta dokumen." Cerocos Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masih menatap adiknya intens, mengamati bagian perut adiknya. Tidak dijumpainya keanehan pada tubuh adiknya.

"Aigooo…oppaaa~ya…kau tidak mempercayai adikmu? Bagaimana jika kita ke dokter kandungan sekarang." Tantang Kyungsoo.

"Ani….aku percaya padamu. Sudahlah lebih baik kita sarapan." Kyungsoo segera mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol dan mulai melahap sarapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandang sarapan miliknya, tak ada niat sama sekali untuk sarapan. Wajah Baekhyun terus terbayang di otaknya.

"Kyungie~yah…Apa perempuan yang kau maksud adalah dia?" Chanyeol menunjukkan fotonya yang sedang mencium pipi Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Ne, benar dia orangnya. Ommo…oppa apa dia kekasihmu? Wahhh benar-benar cantik, berbeda dengan kemarin."

"Apa setelah itu dia datang lagi? Atau menelepon kemari? Atau kau melihatnya di sekitar apartemen ini? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi oppa?"

"Dia menghilang Kyungie~yah….aku menunggunya dari kemarin di apartemennya, mencoba menghubunginya tapi semuanya sia-sia. Mianhe! Aku membohongimu tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa dia seperti ini. Seandainya benar, ini miliknya. Anak itu adalah anakku. Aku yakin sekali." Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini.

"Aigooo! Jangan-jangan dia salah paham soal kemarin, makanya dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Aigooo! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" panic Kyungsoo. "Eonni mengira yang tidak-tidak, mengingat saat itu posisi kita dapat dikatakan sangat…..YAHHH! KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan adiknya, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju basement dan memacu mobilnya menuju mansion Wu. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tempat itu. Mansion Wu adalah tujuan Baekhyun di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu? Hey, meski baru setahun menjalin hubungan bisa dikatakan Chanyeol sangat mengenal kekasihnya. Ini kali keduanya Baekhyun tidak pulang ke apartemen karena bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Ya meski sekarang tidak dapat dikatakan bertengkar.

Dulu setelah mereka berbaikan Baekhyun pernah mengatakan, _"Ketika kesedihan melanda atau masalah mendatangiku dan aku tak sanggup menghadapinya, maka disinilah (mansion Wu) tempatku….di tengah-tengah keluargaku. Walau mereka tak berada dekat denganku, tapi saat aku berada disini, aku merasa mereka semua sedang memelukku dan seketika itu pula aku merasa kekuatanku kembali."_

Memikirkan Baekhyunnya mungkin berada disana, Chanyeol segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Beruntung sudah agak siang sehingga lalu lintas tidak terlalu ramai. 30 menit kemudian Chanyeol tiba di mansion Wu, tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali dia mengunjungi mansion ini. Bahkan suasana mansion pun sama. Sepi, seolah tak berpenghuni. Chanyeol langsung memencet bel sambil berteriak.

"BAEK! KU MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA! KITA PERLU BICARA!"

"TING TONG TING TONG!"

Bunyi bel beserta teriakan Chanyeol menggema memenuhi mansion Wu.

"BAEK! KU MOHON! BIARKAN AKU! KITA DAPAT MEMBICARAKAN SEMUA INI BAIK-BAIK!"

"TING TONG TING TONG!"

Beberapa security dan tukang kebun yang melihat hanya membiarkan Chanyeol. Mereka mengenal Chanyeol, karena ketika pulang ke mansion Baekhyun sempat mengajak Chanyeol, tak heran dia bisa masuk ke dalam mansion Wu yang memiliki keamanan super ketat. Meski Chanyeol sering menemani Baekhyun tapi dia belum bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Baekhyun secara lengkap. Kecuali dengan kakak kedua Baekhyun dan suaminya, Yixing dan Junmyeon, saat Baekhyun sakit dan harus opname beberapa bulan lalu. Selebihnya Chanyeol hanya mengetahui lewat cerita Baekhyun.

"BAEK! KU MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"TING TONG TING TONG!"

"CKLEK!"

Seorang maid membukakan pintu, "Mianhe, tuan muda. Nona muda tidak ada di rumah."

"Baekhyun, pasti menyuruhmu untuk membohongikukan?"

"Mianhe, tuan muda. Nona muda benar-benar tidak ada di rumah. 30 menit yang lalu nona muda telah pergi dan dia tidak memberitahukan tujuannya kemana. Tapi…."

"Ck…..kalian pasti telah bersekongkol." Kata Chanyeol sambil menerobos masuk.

"BAEK! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DISINI! KU MOHON KELUARLAH!" teriak Chanyeol lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"BAEK! KU MOHON KELUARLAH! KITA DAPAT MEMBICARAKAN SEMUANYA!" masih hening.

"JIKA KAU TAK MAU KELUAR MENEMUIKU! BIAR AKU YANG MENEMUIMU!" Chanyeol mulai memeriksa mansion Wu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Baekhyunnya tidak ada di semua ruangan di mansion Wu.

Maid yang tadi membuka pintu segera menghampiri Chanyeol. "Mianhe, tuan muda. Nona muda benar-benar telah pergi. Tapi nona menitipkan surat untuk anda." Chanyeol menyambar amplop itu.

_**To: Yeoli~yah**_

_**Annyeong! Nae sarang!**_

_**Aku harap kau bahagia!**_

_**Mungkin kita tak berjodoh….namun aku bahagia dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini.**_

_**Biarlah kebersamaan kita menjadi sepenggal kenangan terindah.**_

_**Terima kasih juga atas hadiah terindah yang kau berikan kepadaku.**_

_**Kau tidak perlu mencariku! Cukup kau tahu bahwa kami baik-baik saja.**_

_**Annyeong!**_

_**Wu Baekhyun**_

Seketika lututnya terasa lemas, Baekhyunnya benar-benar telah pergi meinggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Four Months Later -**

"Kau dimana Baek? Aku merindukanmu." kata Chanyeol sambil memandang foto Baekhyun.

Tak terasa 4 bulan telah berlalu, selama itu Chanyeol terus mencari Baekhyun, tapi hingga saat ini usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"OPPA~YA!" panggil Kyungsoo tepat di dekat telinga Chanyeol.

"YAH! PARK KYUNGSOO! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku. Kau mau oppamu menjadi tuli?" omel Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, adikmu ini sudah memanggilmu daritadi tapi kau tak menghiraukan panggilanku. Jangan salahkan aku jika memanggilmu dengan cara seperti itu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, yang Kyungsoo katakan itu benar. Kami daritadi memanggilmu dengan cara sopan tapi kau tak menghiraukan. Malah asyik menatap smartphonemu." Kim Jongin, tunangan Kyungsoo yang turut menemani membela sang tunangan.

"Kau bocah hitam. Sejak kapan kau berada di Korea?"

"Hehehehe….aku baru sampai kemarin sore, hyung. Wae? Kau merindukan calon adik iparmu yang tampan ini?" Jongin segera saja memeluk calon kakak iparnya.

"Cih! Tak ada gunanya aku merindukanmu! Dan mianhe tuan Kim aku masih normal. Jadi, lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang!" beusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Aku juga sangat normal hyung. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku meminta Kyungie baby menjadi tunanganku."

"Yah! Kalian berhenti berdebat! Malu lah pada Jonghyun!" nampak seorang batita berwajah chubby dalam gendongan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa melihat kelakuan orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Aigooo…Jonghyunie…mianhe samchon tak menyadari kehadiranmu." Chanyeol mengambil Jonghyun dari Kyungsoo, mengecup pipi chubbynya berulang kali. "Kenapa Jonghyun bersama kalian? Kemana Minseok noona dan Jongdae hyung?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Hari ini jadwal Minseok eonni untuk check up ke rumah sakit dan sebagai suami siaga tentu saja Jongdae oppa mengantarnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tak terasa sebentar lagi noona akan melahirkan. Aigooo…uri Jonghyunie akan jadi oppa…Jonghyunie oppa." Chanyeol menaik-turunkan tubuh Jonghyun. Tawa sang batita memenuhi ruangan itu. Sejenak Chanyeol kembali melamun. _"Bagaimana keadaan calon anakku sekarang? Apakah dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki? Ataukah dia seorang perempuan?" _batinnya.

"chon…chon…chon…" Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Ahhh…wae. Jonghyunie? Kau mau apa?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aigooo…oppa~ya! Bisa-bisanya kau melamun. Wae? Kau memikirkan eonni cantik – panggilan Kyungsoo untuk Baekhyun – Apa kau belum berhasil menemukannya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi. Semua yang kulakukan tak membuahkan hasil. Dia bagaikan lenyap ditelan bumi." Chanyeol menyerahkan Jonghyun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau yang sabar. Aku yakin usahamu pasti akan membuahkan hasil. Suatu saat kau pasti bertemu dengannya. Kalian pasti berkumpul kembali." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. Menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada calon kakak ipar. Dia memang telah mengetahui kisah Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo.

"TOK!TOK!TOK!" suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan di ruangan itu.

"Masuklah!" perintah Chanyeol.

Seorang yeoja, berpenampilan cukup sexy melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Wajahnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menawan yang sanggup meluluhkan hati pria manapun yang melihatnya, pengecualian untuk ketiga orang di ruang itu. Kyungsoo segera melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sang yeoja, sedangkan Kai berpura-pura sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Oppa, eommaku menitipkan makan siang untukmu." Kata yeoja tersebut yang tanpa malu-malu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk kursi kerjanya. Yeoja itu kemudian meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya, menata kotak bekal itu dihadapan Chanyeol, tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah Chanyeol, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang sepertinya sengaja dipamerkan. Mengabaikan kehadiran Kaisoo dan Jonghyun.

"_Cihhh! Dasar tak tahu malu."_ cibir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Gomawo, Yejin-ssi. Katakan pada eommamu aku sangat berterima kasih atas perhatiannya." Chanyeol sedikit canggung dengan keadaan ini.

"Tak usah sungkan begitu oppa. Lagipula eommaku melakukannya dengan ikhlas." Yejin semakin mencondongkan badannya kearah Chanyeol, membuat belahan dadanya semakin terlihat.

"Jja…silahkan dimakan oppa." Yejin tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Chanyeol hanya menatap makanan yang terhidang di depannya. Ragu-ragu tangannya mulai menyumpitkan sepotong kimbab. Belum sempat kimbab itu dimakannya, Kyungsoo menyela.

"Oppa~ya! Apa kau akan makan sendirian tanpa menawari kami?" sindir Kyungsoo. "Kasian sekali kami yang berada di ruangan ini."

"Mianhe! Kyungsoo-ssi….aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang. Jadi eommaku hanya menyiapkan kimbab untuk Chanyeol oppa." Kata Yejin masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Mendengar perkataan Yejin, emosi Kyungsoo tersulut. Namun, masih bisa ditahannya. _"Cih! Paling tidak berbasa-basilah. Toh aku juga tak sudi makan masakan beracun itu. Dia pikir kami tidak tau sesibuk apa Kim ahjumma? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan."_ batin Kyungsoo.

Senyuman ahh tepatnya seringaian menghiasi wajah manis Kyungsoo. Yejin yang sedaritadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol tak menyadari hal itu. Jongin yang mengetahui tunangannya sedang dalam devil mode on, hanya bersiul-siul, segera diambilnya Jonghyun dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana Yejin-ssi. Aku terharu melihat perhatian yang eommamu berikan pada oppaku." Senyuman Yejin semakin lebar mendengar pujian dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, mendadak dia dapat merasakan aura tak enak di ruangannya.

"Oppa, appa tas bayi Jonghyun ada disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kea rah Chanyeol dan Yejin. "Aku harus membuatkan susu untuk Jonghyunie. Kau tahukan ini saatnya dia minum susu." Chanyeol menyerahkan tas bayi itu. Kyungsoo yang telah menerima tas bayi, segera mengeluarkan satu persatu kebutuhan untuk membuat susu Jonghyun. Tanpa disadari perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo menggeser kotak bekal itu kea rah Yejin. Sengaja dilambat-lambatkannya membuat susu untuk sang keponakan. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, menggerakan matanya perlahan, seolah mengatakan jangan-kau-lakukan. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Memastikan posisi kotak bekal tepat sasaran Kyungsoo menyenggolnya.

"PLUK!" kotak bekal itu sukses mendarat di atas karpet. Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mari-membuat-susu-untuk-Jonghyun.

"Ommo….apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah panik. "Yejin-ssi…mianhe aku tak sengaja." Memasang wajah memelasnya menatap Yejin.

"Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ssi…gwaenchana." kata Yejin masih memasang senyum manisnya. Beberapa kali yeoja itu menarik napas guna menenangkan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali dan menyerang yeoja bermata bulat di depannya.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan badan hendak memeriksa kotak bekal itu. Tangannya yang memegang botol susu diarahkannya ke arah Yejin. Dia menggoyangankan botol susu itu, seolah hendak mengocoknya.

"BYURR!" Susu di dalam botol itu tumpah mengenai rok dan sedikit baju Yejin. Sontak yeoja itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengibas-ngibaskan roknya.

"Aigoooo…bagaimana bisa botol ini belum tertutup rapat?" kata Kyungsoo polos. "Mianheee…jeongmal mianhe…Yejin-ssi. Karena kecerobohanku kotak bekal yang eommamu siapkan jatuh, sekarang bajumu juga kotor." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada semenyesal mungkin. Membantu Yejin membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Ahhh…ini bukan hal besar Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau tidak usah mencemaskannya. Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku akan membersihkannya di rumah."

"Ehhh…kau tidak marah padaku?" Kyungsoo menatap Yejin dengan wajah polosnya. Yejin hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau…kau benar-benar berhati malaikat. Aigooo jarang sekali ada wanita sepertimu. Sudah cantik, berhati baik pula. Beruntungnya oppaku jika kau yang menjadi kekasihnya." Yejin tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Kyungsoo. Baginya perkataan Kyungsoo ini seperti sebuah signal bahwa dia merestuinya. Chanyeol dan Jongin berusaha menahan tawa melihat acting Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan kedua pria itu sudah duduk bersama memperhatikan aksi Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa saja Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku jadi malu mendengarnya. Sebenarnya bukan oppamu yang beruntung, tapi aku yang beruntung jika bisa menjadi kekasih oppamu."

"Kau benar-benar rendah hati." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kencang pundak Yejin, membuat yeoja itu sedikit meringis. "Kau yakin akan membersihkannya di rumah saja? Kalo kau mau aku bisa meminjamkan bajuku untukmu." Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ani….ani…aku malah merepotkanmu. Lebih baik aku segera pulang saja." Pamit Yejin kemudian dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Yejin, tawa segera memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hahahahaha…adikku ini dari dulu tak pernah berubah….ahahahhaha…apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela tawanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas seperti ini semenjak Baekhyun menghilang.

"Kyungie babyku memang! Jjang!" Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Momomo…jjang!" Jonghyun meniru Jongin.

"Cihh! Park Kyungsoo dilawan. Rubah betina macam itu bukan levelku." Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya. "Oppa-ya, kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan rubah betina itu kan? Apa setiap hari dia kemari?" selidik Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Kuakui dia cukup gigih juga berusaha menarik perhatianku selama sebulan ini. Sayangnya hatiku sudah menjadi milik Baekhyun selamanya. Kau tak lupa kenyataan bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Baguslah! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi si rubah betina itu menjadi kakak iparku. Hanya eonni cantik yang kuakui sebagai kakak iparku. Awas saja aku mengetahui kau berhubungan dengan rubah betina itu atau yeoja manapun. Ku kebiri kau!" ancam Kyungsoo.

Tawa kembali memenuhi ruangan itu mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Siapa sangka dibalik sosoknya yang manis dan polos ternyata memiliki sisi devil yang sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

- Seoul Women's and Child Clinical -

Dua orang yeoja kakak beradik Wu, yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang mengantri untuk check up kandungan. Bagaimana bisa mereka di Seoul saat ini bukannya di Jeju? Ini dikarenakan saat kandungan Luhan memasuki usia 7 bulan, bulan lalu, dokter yang menanganinya dan Baekhyun meminta agar Luhan menetap di Seoul mengingat kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap melakukan perjalanan Jeju – Seoul hanya untuk check up rutin. Jadilan Luhan menuruti permintaan sang dokter hingga memaksa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ie, aku mau ke toilet. Tak apa kan jika kutinggal sebentar?"

"Ehhh…aku akan menemanimu eonni. Ku rasa giliran kita masih agak lama."

"Ani…ani…aku bisa sendiri. Jika kita berdua ke toilet dan Sehun tiba dia pasti kebingungan tidak menemukan kita. Kau tunggulah dia disini, dia sedang parkir."

"Klo begitu kita tunggu Sehun oppa dulu. Baru ke toilet bersama." Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak tenang. Seolah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Bayinya pun sedaritadi aktif bergerak.

"Ahhh..terlalu lama. Aku tak tahan. Pokoknya kau tunggu Sehun disini." Perintah Luhan seraya bergegas ke toilet. Tak lama Sehun pun muncul. Melihat Baekhyun sendirian, dipercepatnya langkah kakinya.

"Baekhyun-ie, dimana Luhan? Apa dia sedang diperiksa di dalam?" tanyanya cemas.

"Eoh…oppa, eonni sedang ke toilet. Kami masih mengantri. Tenang saja eonni dan twins Oh baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah! Aku kira aku terlambat. Dan juga Luhan tidak mengangkat teleponku barusan." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya sebelah Baekhyun.

"Makanya oppa….kau cuti saja dari kantor dan menemani kami di Seoul. Kasian Lu eonni setiap malam selalu merindukanmu. Akhir-akhir ini eonni susah sekali tidur. Mungkin dengan kehadiranmu bisa membantunya."

"Aku berharap juga begitu, tapi kau sendiri tahu gimana pekerjaanku. Mungkin 2 minggu lagi aku akan mencoba mengambil cuti. Ohiya, apa Luhan sudah memberitahumu soal kepulangan keluarga Kristao dan Sulay?"

"Ne….aku sudah tahu. Dua hari yang lalu mereka yang mengabariku langsung." Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu.

Melihat perubahan wajah sang adik ipar, Sehun pun memegang tangan Baekhyun. Mencoba memberi ketenangan. "Kau tenang saja. Ada aku dan Luhan disampingmu. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Baekhyun. "Gomawo oppa. Jika tak ada kalian. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa bertahan. Mianhe! Aku telah mengecewakan kalian." Kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang adik ipar dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Baginya Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar adik ipar tapi sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menatap kegiatan itu.

"Baekhyun-ie?" panggil sebuah suara, membuat Baekhyun reflek melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eonni?" katanya terkejut. Sehun hanya diam memandang pemilik suara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BDY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YEHETTTTT! OHORAT! Akhirnya Youn berhasil merampungkan chapter 2 *tepuk tangan bareng EXO***

**Btw, Adakah yang menunggu FF ini update? :P**

**Atau, Apakah ada yang lupa dengan FF ini? Jika lupa silahkan dibaca chapter 1 nya kekekeke**

**Ya Youn tahu FF ini updatenya sangattttt lamaaa, maapkan kekhilapan Youn *deep bow***

**Ini bukan karena efek utama dari berita Baekhyun dating with Tae***n or Baek****…..No No No *dance bareng A-pink* meski berita itu sedikittttttt ya sedikitttt ngefek ^^ tapi sudahlah kita disini bukan untuk membahas soal Baek**** melainkan BaekYeol or Chanbaek sebagai karakter dalam epep hohohohoho tapi klo ada yg pengen bahas soal "itu" bareng Youn silahkan PM aja or mention twitter Youn mjjeeje boleh sekalian follow dan minta folback ^^ Youn welcome bgt kekekkeke**

**Baiklah daripada Youn ngelantur kemana-mana, kita kembali ke Chanbaek ^^**

**Dengan updatenya FF ini semoga bisa menghibur kalian, readernim tercinta ^^ maap banget jika FF ini masih ada kekurangan atau kurang memuaskan kalian. But, Youn mencoba memberikan yg terbaik untuk kalian semua, semoga aja ga mengecewakan. Dan Youn sujud sukur banget, chapter 1 kemarin responnya sangat sangat positif ^^ terima kasih bangetttt buat yang udah baca n review ^^**

**Ohiya FF ini ga jadi twoshoot hehehhe dikarenakan setelah Youn pikir-pikir kok jadinya malah maksa banget ending klo twoshoot jadinya chapter 2 ini masih BDY alias Bersambung Dulu Ya hehehehehe penasaran kelanjutannnya? Nantikan next chapternya *teleport bareng Chanbaek***

**Dan untuk mempersingkat durasi ^^ **

**BIG THANKS TO: Guest, exindira, sayakanoicinoe, Hyera Jung, Baekrisyeol, SyJessi22, Yeollbaek, naranabila, Park Fa Ro, zoldyk, uwiechan92, fuawaliyaah, byunpopof, parkbyun0627, teleportbabies, shileedaelee99, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Anabble, Shallow Lin, givemechanyeol, Dela, inggit, YodaSmurf, ichanyeollie, yeolpark88, wlywyf, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Kim Hyunsoo, Illsya patricia, ayuzbyun.**

**Guest: Yeol menjadi galau seketika *ehhh? Tapi tenang aja kok dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga buat nyariin Baek ^^ Makasih ya udah Read & Review XD**

**Yeollbaek: ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ selamat membaca ya dan makasih udah bersedia Read & Review**

**Park Fa Ro: iya nih si Chanbaek bwt qt tersentuh XD Tenang-tenang ga jadi twoshoot **** tapi ga tau mau berapa shoot kekekekeke makasih ya udah Read & Review**

**Givemechanyeol: Tenang aja Baekkie ga bakal kenapa-napa dia pan seterong kekekekeke lebih baik kita berdoa agar Baekkie selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan dan Chanyeol segera menemukan dia *AMINNN* ini udah dilanjut….selamat membaca ya ^^ makasih udah Read & Review**

**Dela: iya masih berlanjut qaqa ;) dan udah di update ^^ akyu juga Chanbaek shipper loh *bawa banner Chanbaek* makasih ya udah Read & Review**

**Inggit: belom tamat kok…masih berlanjut ^^ selamat membaca dan makasih udah Read & Review **

**YodaSmurf: Haduhhh haduhhh kamu tau aja si Baek jadi sensitip gegara bawaan baby nya XD harap dimaklumin aja ya biasa orang hamil lah kekekekeke klo kata Yeol sih salahkan Baekkie yang terlalu menggoda, dia kan jadi tergoda *ehhhh? Dan katanya dia pasti bertanggungjawab tapi bantuin dong bwt nemuin Baekkie yang ngilang *panggil Dora* makasih juga buat doa mu nak, semoga doa kita semua dikabulkan *AMINNNN* ini sudah dilanjut XD selamat membaca ya dan makasih banyak udah Read & Review**

**Ichanyeollie: ini FF masih baru kok…tenang aja belum ketinggalan hehehhhe ini juga udah dilanjut XD met membaca ya ^^ makasih banyak udah Read & Review**

**Illsya patricia: udah dilanjut ini….selamat membaca ^^ dan terima kasih telah Read & Review**

**Ayuzbyun: iya Baekhyun hanya salah paham **** udah dilanjut kok….selamat membaca dan terima kasih telah Read & Review ^^**

**Okelahhhhh sekian dari Youn….sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**Penutup…penutup….penutupppp….REVIEW JUSEYO! XD**


End file.
